nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Closing Out the Surf N' Turf
Click Here to go to the original news post! 07/27/18 12:46PM By = Closing Out the Surf N’ Turf = Our sizzlin’ Surf N’ Turf event came to an end last week, in which 250,641 racers joined us. Out of the lot 452 scored our top title of I-Scream by using 1,500 nitros with a summer car. We know it was a short one this year, but don’t worry, we’ve got more in the works before Hallowampus, so be sure to stick around! Team highlight This month we’re highlighting Team [SSH], The Shell Riders, which came in first during the last season. Here's a quick interview of Team SSH Captain ∫∞volatile∞ 1. What got you started with Nitro Type? In 2014, my friend and I were wondering who types faster. He found NitroType to measure it on. We both stayed because it is such an amazing and fun way to improve typing accuracy and speed. 2. What does Nitro Type mean to you? The refreshing diversified community allows the formation of long-lasting friendships that go way beyond NitroType. It is so much more than a typing game to me. It means friendship, competition, laughter, teaching, learning, having fun, and meeting new people. 3. What's your favorite word? aweSSHome and fantaSSHtic :) 4. What inspired you to create SSH? I wanted to have a team my friends could join and have fun on. It has grown way beyond that in the last years. 5. What is the most difficult part of managing a team? Keeping your team motivated and balancing your own races and captain's duties. Also, removing inactive people, especially friends, who contributed significantly to the team is very difficult and doesn't get easier. 6. What's the #1 piece of advice you would give other captains who want to get their teams into the top 10? Be aware that maintaining a team consumes a significant amount of your time. Lead by example, be persistent, and do what is necessary while staying positive. 7. If you could improve 1 thing about NT, what would it be? I have a long list, so what I have been wanting for years is a reliable way to report bugs to the developers and receive feedback on them. 8. If so, how has NT played into your education? What have you learned? That accuracy is the most important aspect of typing. It automatically improves your speed and it is vital for typing anything outside of NT. 9. Any words for your team? This includes former team members: Thank you, each and every one of you, for making SSH what it is now. I am proud of all of you. I am honored that you have allowed me to be your captain. Now go race ;) 10. Any words for the NT community? Find friends and a team on here to get the most out of the experience. Be kind to each other and treat others how you would like to be treated. Respect goes a long way. 11. What's your favorite car? Linux Elise, 280 If you have any questions you want us to ask the next team we highlight leave them below in the comments! Category:News Posts Category:2018 News Posts